The Joy of Love to Music ♡ Harumi Sunakawa
The Joy of Love to Music ♡ Harumi Sunakawa es el primer CD de Harumi Sunakawa, el cual es hecho completamente por ella misma. Harumi se las arreglo para conseguir contactos para las grabaciones, sesiones de fotos y todo lo que no estaba a su disponibilidad. Próximamente estara poniendo Stands promocionales por todos los PriPara. Lista de canciones Harumi grabo varias canciones, y varias son canciones cantadas en grupo con su versión solo. También hay canciones de otras Idols de las cuales Harumi obtuvo el permiso para cantarlas, y canciones que no ha cantado nunca para así formar un total de 30 canciones. # START DASH SENSATION # Silky Heart # Sweet Sensation # Koi wa Milk Tea # Oh,Love&Peace! # Start Line! # So Beautiful Story # Signalize! # STARJET! # Mitsubachi no Kiss # We wish you a merry christmas ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Love marginal ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # sweet&sweet holiday ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Pure girls project ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # UNBALANCED LOVE ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Eien Friends ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Nightingale Love Song ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # WAO-WAO Powerful day! ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # NO EXIT ORION ~ Harumi Solo Ver # Take Me Higher ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Future Transit ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Wake up my music ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Summer Tears Diary ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # TSU • BO • MI ~Azayakana Mirai e~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Iced Princess Reign ~ Harumi Solo Ver. # Love-Week-Old ~ Harumi Ver. # Miracle☆Paradise ~ Haeumi Ver. # Make it! ~ Harumi Ver. # Purely♡Smily ~ Harumi Ver. # Love Friend Style ~ Harumi Ver. Mensajes Harumi no quiso que fuera simplemente un album con ella cantando, queria contactarse con sus fans, por lo que grabo mensajes para ellos, así como unos Mini-Dramas, formando así 25 mensajes. # Message from Harumi Sunakawa # Mensaje para SoLaMi♡Smile. # Mensaje para Dressing Pafe # Mensaje para Gaarmageddon # Mensaje para NonSugar # Mensaje para Hibiki Shikyoin # Mensaje para Falulu Bokerdole # Mensaje para Fuwari Midorikaze # Mensaje para Ajimi Kiki # Mensaje para Sakura Takahashi # Mensaje para Mei Yoshida # Mensaje para Nanami Hirakawa # Mensaje para Midori Shimizu # Mensaje para Amane Bokerdole # Mensaje para Kamito Todo # Mensaje para Kazuki Akabashi # Mensaje para Haru Sunakawa # Mensaje para Ren Sunakawa # Un dia de trabajo ~ ¡Conoce que hago en PriPara! # ¡Oh no! ¿¡Una presentación escolar y un Live AL MISMO TIEMPO!? ¡¡Imposible!! # Little Love Story ♡ # ¿Como llegue yo a conocer PriPara? # ¡Mi fanatismo por Laala-senpai! # No es San Valentin pero...te quise decir una palabras bonitas ♡ # Gracias a todos Curiosidades * No se planeo que el CD fuera tan largo (en torno a la cantidad que tiene). * Se planeba lanzarse antes, pero debido al accidente de Harumi tuvo que retrasarse hasta el dia de hoy. * Harumi tuvo que aprender varias cosas que a su edad le costo demasiado entender, pero de alguna forma consiguio el resultado esperado. * Sacara otro CD más adelante, este solo fue el primero de todos. Categoría:Album de Canciones Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa